If a person suffers from a urinary incontinence, specifically if a person suffers from a stress urinary incontinence, then urine leakage can be caused by application of abdominal pressure during normal exercise or by laughing, coughing, sneezing and the like. The cause of this may be, for example, that the pelvic floor muscle which is a muscle for supporting the urethra is loosened by birth or the like.
For the treatment of urinary incontinence, a surgical treatment is effective, in which there is used, for example, a belt-shaped biological tissue supporting indwelling article called “sling.” The sling is indwelled inside the body and the urethra is supported by the sling (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,003). In order to indwell the sling inside the body, an operator would incise the vagina with a surgical knife, dissect a region between the urethra and the vagina, and communicate the dissected region and the outside with each other through an obturator foramen using a puncture needle or the like. Then, in such a state, the sling is indwelled into the body.
However, if the vagina is incised once, a situation may occur that the sling is exposed to the inside of the vagina from a wound caused by the incision of the vagina, and complications may be caused by an infection from the wound or the like. Further, since the vagina is incised, there is such a defect that the invasion is great and the burden on the patient is heavy. Further, the urethra or the like may be damaged in the course of the procedure by the operator. In addition, the fingertip of the operator may be damaged or injured.